This project aims to understand the role of long range forces in biological phenomena. A major topic has been the measurement of forces between phospholipid bilayer membranes immersed in water. We are also measuring intermolecular forces between lipids in the same membrane. A new technique has been devised for detecting tha reaction of charged particles with membrane surfaces. Using the DCRT electronic display we have found two classes of forces between protein molecules forming dimers and tetramers (such as hemoglobin). These are intricate fitting of electrostatic charges and contact between hydrocarbon surfaces which are repelled by water.